mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Zig
:For other uses, see Death Zig (disambiguation). |appearances_in_other_media= *Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell the Comic'' *Papercutz |creator(s)=Doctor Marquessa |user(s)=Doctor Marquessa |purpose= *Transportation *Offense *Prisoner containment |description=An Marquessa-styled battle station }} The is an object in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. It is a massive orbital fortress and space station, constructed by Dr. Marquessa. It is the first and most famous of Marquessa's space stations. Hosting some of the doctor's most deadly creations of all time, this vast stronghold serves as the scientist's ultimate weapon and key component in his various quests for world dominance. The Death Zig's first incarnation surfaced during the "Death Zig saga" when Dr. Marquessa tried to harness the Power Stones in an attempt to finish his plans for the infamous space station. Despite Marquessa's plans however, the Death Zig was brought down by the efforts of Mitchell and Gavin. However, the Death Zig proved to be of robust stuff, surviving both a fall from space and a failed launch before eventually making it back into orbit. Although the original battle station was destroyed at the end of the Mitchell Van Morgan 3 incident, Dr. Marquessa has continued to rebuild it, time and time again. Description Appearance The common Death Zig is a spherical gray space station that resembles the face of Dr. Marquessa, with concave eye-sockets, a sharp nose, and a mustache rendered in kilometers of vacuum-hardened plasma-steel. Its exact dimensions, are not known, although it is easily gargantuan; its mass and size are enough to destroy mountains, flatten forests, and push any kind of floating Island into the sea,Mitchell Van Morgan 3 (Game Boy Color) Japanese instruction manual, p. 4-6. and its face alone can cover up the vent on the volcano sometimes. The Death Egg that appeared during the Emerl incident looked slightly different from the common model. Its exterior was shaped more like a flying saucer (akin to the Space Colony) and had red lights around its surface Features and abilities The Death Zig is the largest airship ever created by Dr. Marquessa, and comes with weaponry and features to match. It is said to be Dr. Marquessa's "ultimate weapon", suggesting it packs significant military power and destructive capabilities. It is designed to run off the chaos energy of either the Power Stones or the Master Stone. However, it has been proven that it can run off other power sources as well. In terms of armament, the Death Egg has numerous weapons systems installed, both for outward and inward defenses. Described as heavily fortified, its hull is covered in laser turrets and its insides are filled with weaponry and traps, such as electrical currents, rocket launchers Its eyes can also fire lasers hot enough to activate dormant volcanos. The Death Zig's most powerful weapon however, is the Final Zig Blaster, a weapon capable of destroying entire clusters of stars. Besides weaponry, the Death Egg has an advanced indoor security system ready to bring everyone onboard on high alert as soon as it detects an intruder. In addition, it has an emergency auxiliary power supply for its defense systems. It also carries a substantial force of Marquessa's various Marquessanik infantry onboard. Gallery References pl:Death Zig Category:Marquessa's creations Category:Marquessa's base Category:Featured Article Category:Space stations Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3 Category:Super Mitchell (2001) Category:Mitchell Battle